


We Live in Two Different Worlds

by IllyasJames



Series: Curiosity takes a Guardian [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Magic Shop, Mutual Pining, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Victor goes good on his word and starts inviting Yuuri to come and spend time with his dog. Phichit insists he has to go, especially after he finds out Yuuri used to own a dog himself.Living his life as a non-magi just became ten times harder, now that he makes friends with a guardian pet. And Yuri isn't helping either.





	We Live in Two Different Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Day 219 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> A day late. I worked on several of the Shit bang works and ended up way to tired to do this work justice. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

The first invite to come over and play with Makka arrives at Yuuri's phone a good twenty minutes after they said goodbye to Victor and Yuri. and when Phichit reads it out loud before he can even see what it's about he knows he is not in for a calm night.

"Oh he texted you! How sweet. Guys listen; 'talked it over with Makka and they are okay for you to pick them up at noon from my shop tomorrow for a play-date'." Phichit grins at Yuuri and Leo and Guang-Hong aren't any better. "You have to go. I mean he's inviting you out for lunch." Yuuri sighs.

"No he's not," the others want to protest "he is telling me I can come pick up the dog and have some quality time with them." he gives his friends a slow smile. "I told him about the dog I used to have and I guess he thinks this will cheer me up a bit." 

Phichit is on him in seconds, pulling him down demanding to tell them about his dog. It is during this exchange it becomes very clear that they had not recognized the cute dog Victor had with him in the park as being the Guardian Pet from his shop. So this Makka was apparently strong enough to hide themselves even from magi's. That knowledge really helps him to keep the story as generic as possible with only one slip up when he says that 'Vicchan always fluttered around my head when I would be in a panic attack', luckily they think he was on the floor for these. Instead of on the ceiling where he could stay out of everybody's reach. 

The next morning comes way to early for such a late night, and the blinking 8:30 am on his clock tells him he should just roll on his other side and go back to sleep. That is till he picks up his name coming from the other side of the door. He holds his hand up and looks over his thumb to see the three of them standing outside his door with a tray of food, and Leo on his knees trying to pick his lock. Yuuri tosses his blankets aside, puts on a t-shirt and some sweats and opens the door before his lock gets permanently damaged. The looks on their faces are priceless. He looks them over, reaches out for the tray taking it from Guang-Hong's hands, mumbles a thank you and closes his door before they can step in. 

"Well, he didn't look angry for getting woken up so early." Guang-Hong sounds relieved. Sure Yuuri is not a morning person, but why ever would he get angry. He looks down on the plate and realizes every thing is shaped like a heart.

"It's not a date!!!" Yuuri hears them go in a fit off giggles, this is going to be a long day. Luckily he can make it shorter by walking all the way to the shop instead of taking the bus, that will get him out of the dorm room at least an hour earlier. 

They are not pleased when he leaves his room and informs them about his intention. But he informs them that this will be counting as exercise which he needs if he wants to stay in shape. Plus he can't figure out why they are so adamant about him dating Victor, after all they are worlds apart and they barely know him. The three are unable to give a decent answer about that. They insist he at least wears clean sweats that day, which he had already been planning. But when Phichit pulls out a crop top he wants to object, and he would have succeeded had Leo not nicely pointed out the temperature for the day. So in the end he leaves in a crop top, a sleeveless hoodie with a zipper up front and shorts that only just cover his ass. He sticks his earplugs in and just hopes his music can drown out the thought that he looks anything but decent to meet up with somebody. 

He almost succeeded in doing just that till he opens the shop door and Victor drops a whole shelf to the ground when he looks at him. 

That morning resulted in three very annoyed employees as Victor was up at an ungodly early hour, making so much noise none of them had gotten any decent sleep. This resulted in Georgi actually telling Victor off, and not calmed and mannered as he would normally do. No Georgi proved that his magi instructor was indeed Yakov Feltsman. This outburst at least resulted in Victor calming down a bit. And he made breakfast for them all to make it up to them. Which was a small consolation for their lost sleep, and when Victor tells them they'll open the shop at noon instead of at ten they are all okay with it. Victor makes a quick move with his hand that changes the opening time on the shops door so that anyone can see it's going to be open later and he might have added a little push for the people who come to early to want to come back. No use losing customers after all. 

When they arrive at eleven o'clock they find the whole back room filled with boxes upon boxes, nearly toppling over in the haphazard way they were stacked. They give Victor a dirty look but even Yuri holds his tongue when he sees the baffled look on Victor's face. It takes them a good twenty minutes to find the papers, and sure enough the dates state quite clearly this are all the shipments that have been gone missing over the past year. Which would not have been a big issue had they not reordered most of those things already at one point or another. Victor's shoulders slump down. He's certain a lot of this can be sent back, but a lot of it are things that sending back would be a permanent damage to the standing he has with the manufacturers. Which means that if Yuuri shows up he won't be able to sneak along for the walk, it is after all his responsibility to get this all sorted out. 

He asks Yuri and Milla to sort out all the boxes to see which are safe to sent back for certain, he and Georgi will go into the shop and see if they can make enough room for everything they absolutely can't. It takes some hefty lifting and taking some decorative item's back to the smallest storage closet to get some room at one of the walls for them to set up a fresh cabinet. It is when he's setting in the final shelf that he hears the lock of the door set itself to allow in clientele. 

Victor looks up when the door gets pushed open almost instantly, planning to say a cheery hello and apologize for the mess to probably some over eager tourist thinking to score some cheap left over fourth of July trinkets. Instead he is greeted by the sight of an angel. An angel shimmering with a small coating of sweat on his bare skin, and there is enough bare skin to show Victor that the body is worth the sweating. When Yuuri pushes his hair from his face and mumbles a shy hello, Victor feels the shelf slip from between his fingers and land on the floor just an inch of his foot. The clattering sound rings twice as loud as it would do on a normal day with the shop being so silent.

Milla and Yuri burst into the shop from the back seeing what happened. One look at Yuuri trying to help Victor by picking up the shelf, and giving him a perfect view of his butt while doing it, makes it all too clear that Victor might have stopped functioning. Yuuri though seems to be completely oblivious, and even thanks Georgi when the man pushes Victor aside and helps him with putting the shelf in place. Milla tries to stop her giggles when she sees that Yuuri in his nervousness is wiggling which makes Victor completely unable to look at anything but his butt. 

Luckily Makka chooses that moment to burst out of the backroom and plows straight into Yuuri, knocking him right into Victor, making both of them tumble to the ground. The sight this gives to the two customers walking in just then is one that gets trending in less than ten minutes. Which Phichit will get an earful about as Yuuri is convinced he had not needed to put in those tags when he re-tweeted it. 

Victor looks at the man lying on top of him, after having literally knocked the wind out of him. And the large blush that graces his cheeks do nothing to calm down Victor's heart either. He lifts his hand to... well he has no idea what he was going to do but as Makka slivers their tongue all over it he is well enough distracted to remember where they are. And by the shocked look on Yuuri's face, so does he. They scramble to their feet, well Victor does, Yuuri buries his face into Makka's fur whispering thanks. 

"Alright. If you can hand me Makka's leash I can take them for their walk now." Yuuri stands up after having collected his senses. Victor just nods a bit.

"Sure they are in the back room. You can get them." Milla and Yuri both make some hissing sounds, Georgi just looks shocked. All three know of the spells in place in those rooms to keep non-magi out. But they can't tell Victor that as it would let Yuuri know they know. Yuuri must have picked up something was off as he looks at the back entry a bit wary.

"I don't know? Is it safe? I worked in a small shop on campus the first year and one day we had so many deliveries our back room was cramped full with boxes. Nearly killed me when I opened the door too far and got buried under some. And you did say you just had a load of new stock in." Yuuri really does not want to go in there, he can see the shimmer of magic all around the doorpost. Milla has to admit that it is as good a reason as any other not to go in the back of the store, so she goes with it. 

"Yeah it's a bit of a mess back there as we are still sorting everything out. So Yura will get the leash, I'm certain he remembers where it went to in the process of sorting after all." She nudges at Yuri who is sending Yuuri a scolding look. But he gets the hint and goes back to the pristine employee area to get the leash, making some grunting noises while he's at it because none should think he had it easy. He comes out with the leash and shoves it at Yuuri. Then he turns at Makka.

"Next time he comes here to take you out, you take the leash with you from the back. Got that. Mutt." Makka just boofs at him and slaps their tail on the floor. 

The two customers are squealing for minutes after Yuuri left, because if that is how dog walkers look like they are so getting a dog. Victor is beaming, riling the girls up about how lucky he is in finding somebody as perfect as Yuuri, who clearly loves dogs as much as him. All the while he shows them item after item and by the time the girls leave they have three bags each filled with anything and then some. 

"And you wonder why I dislike non-magi. You didn't even needed to use a persuasion spell to make them do that. How week." Yuri slumps down at the packaging table, playing with a piece of tape he had gotten stuck on the surface at some point. "And I can't believe you got a Guardian pet to go along with this. If I didn't know what it was I would not have been able to see it. How many layers of glamour did you put on it." 

Victor looks up. "I didn't put any glamour on Makka. They are doing it themselves I think." Before any can respond they hear some choice words coming from the smallest storage room. Realizing the mirror is still in there, Victor jumps up and goes and see who is calling in. 

When he comes out he looks a little flustered, asking Georgi to help him move the mirror to the wall behind the counter. That takes them a while as it picks up with customers right then. So by the time Yuuri comes back with Makka the shop is so full it is nearly impossible to even see the shelves. For a second he wonders how it can be so crowded, that is when he sees the small spell still attached to the note on the door stating the shop would be open later due to it being a half day. He doesn't know what it was supposed to do but now it is apparently working as some kind of homing beam. And by the amount of things people are holding it is doing more than simply call them into the shop. 

At first he thinks it was done by the young magi, and it simply being a mistake but a quick inspection tells him that the signature is that of Victor. Disappointed in the man's sales tactic he quickly dispels the note. The effect might not be at once but several people put some of the item's back stating they don't really need them to begin with. Yuuri shuffles to the front of the shop to hand Makka back and leave. But once there he sees the genuine exhaustion on Victor's face. 

"Yuuri!! You are back! I'm sorry i can't greet you properly, we seem to be dealing with a rush of customers right now. Come behind the counter, I am sure it will slow down soon." His eyes go over the crowd and he mouths 'I hope'. Yuuri sits down behind the counter with Makka next to him, watching the four magi working their butts off. Seeing their faces he leans over to Makka. 

"You need to keep a better eye out for him Makka. He looks too tired for using such a small spell." At this the Guardian pet doesn't even pretend not understanding him and nods. 

Several people that spot Yuuri and ask who he is get informed he is the dogs best friends outside Victor. Which makes Yuuri giggle because where the older three make it sound like it's just a fact and utterly adorable, the younger Yuri makes it sound like it is a personal offence somehow. 

"Oh I wish I was so lucky as to score such a cute dog friend to watch my dog when I'm at work." The older woman flutters her lashes at Victor when she says that. Yuri steps in front of Victor and hands her the bag with her purchase. 

"It's nothing special. Just dumb luck, so you are already halfway there. You just need to find some luck." At this Milla pulls the kid away from the counter and tells him to get some lemonade, he needs to cool down. To Yuuri's surprise Yuri comes back with two glasses and offers him one as well. Yuuri gladly takes it. 

They drink it in complete silence after Yuuri's 'thank you' was greeted with a snort. Yuuri notices the kid sits down in such a way that Makka is hidden behind Yuuri's body. Seems he really does not like the dog at all, only accepting it because he has to know what it is. When their glasses are empty he takes them without a word and ducks back into the backroom without a word. When he comes back he has his apron back on and starts working the counter again. Leaving Yuuri to wonder how at ease all four of them look in what they do. He leans against Makka and sighs, even if he could tell them he was magi he would never be a part of this. His destiny, either one, would lead him so far away from here.

Once the biggest rush is over, Victor slumps next to Yuuri on Makka's side and cuddles the dogs ears. He can't believe Yuuri stayed all this time, he could have left if he hadn't wanted to stay right. So Victor decides to push his luck a bit. 

"Yuuri. What would you say if I asked you out to dinner tonight." He can feel a blush grace his cheeks, and a knot twist in his guts. He wants Yuuri to say yes so badly. 

"As a thank you for walking Makka? As that was a pleasure." Yuuri doesn't look at Victor directly, he keeps his eyes on Makka and where they are almost touching hands in the dogs fur.

"Nope. I am happy you and them hit it off, but I meant as a date." The leap he is taking might be too big too fast but Victor feels that he needs to take it now. If not now he thinks it will be never. Yuuri's shoulders drop a bit.

"I should say no to that. We are not a fitting set for something like that. All we have is that we both like dogs, that should never work." Yuuri sighs. When he was younger he had dreamed of Victor being the one to ask him. For him being the one Yuuri was meant to spend the rest of his life with. "Our worlds are just too different." 

He feels all three magi take in a deep breath, and Victor just looks like he's going to be defiant.

"After all. Just look around. You have the whole Adult thing figured out. Your own place, a job you clearly love that is all yours. Me? I'm still in school. Still need a whole year to finish my education. After that, who knows? I'll have to move around the world for auditions, hoping to get accepted in a dance recital or group for a longer period of time." He smiles at Victor. "Just that proves that you and I live in two different worlds." Yuuri sighs and looks at Makka. "All I can offer is the summer. Once the school start I won't have any time for this. So I really should say no." 

"You should say no," Victor repeats the words to see if he understands what Yuuri really said "but for the course of the summer you aren't?" Yuuri gives him a feeble smile. "So that is a yes to dinner." The nod he gets is all he needs to pulls Yuuri into a tight hug. "I'm going to make certain you won't regret it." 

Yuuri puts his arms around Victor and pushes his head in the crook of his neck. How can he explain it that he's already regretting it, he just can't deny this final taste of a life he would never have. They part as Victor has to go back to work, and Yuuri leaves promising to be ready at seven for Victor to pick him up. He runs to get the bus back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
